1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog sweater with integral legs and more particularly pertains to protecting a dog from inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clothing animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,756; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,963.
In this respect, the dog sweater with integral legs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a dog from inclement weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog sweater with integral legs which can be used for protecting a dog from inclement weather. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.